Esperanza para el futuro
by karliss
Summary: Las cosas se estaban complicando. Nadie creia a Harry que Voldemort habia vuelto, mortifagos se estaban escapando de Azkaban... ¿como hacer que todos le creyeran? Él solo no podia, es ahí cuando un dia en el desayuno Dumbledore no deja que nadie se retire del gran comedor informandoles de que tenian visitas. ¿Que habia pasado ahora? Algo increible: tenian que leer unos libros.


_Se que no soy la pimera con esta idea ni tampoco la última. Espero que les guste.  
_

**CAPITULO 1**

La mañana siguiente de haber tenido su primera clase de Oclumancia, aun seguía preguntándose por el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, en donde Voldemort parecía estar demasiado feliz y saber esa mañana la respuesta no lo hacía feliz. Que se hayan escapado diez prisioneros de alta seguridad era algo que lo hacía ponerse nervioso y que culparan a su padrino era aun peor.  
Por mientras que Hermione y Ron hablaban sobre como Fudge culpaba a Sirius en vez de decir que Dumbledore le había advertido que los guardianes de Azkaban se unirían a Voldemort, Harry se dedico a mirar a su alrededor para ver cómo había afectado la noticia, estaba a punto de mirar en la mesa de profesores cuando escucho a Hermione  
—Es… horrible —parecía agitada y eso no era bueno. Sin esperar les mostró el diario El Profeta una vez más para que vieran lo que había pasado… un trabajador del ministerio había muerto. Las cosas cada vez estaban empeorando.  
Sin siquiera seguir leyendo dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de los profesores. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue que Umbridge estaba rara… por lo menos más rara que lo normal; no podía quedarse quieta en su silla y miraba alrededor con una sonrisa de triunfo que le daban ganas de vomitar además de mirar continuamente a una serie de libros que tenía junto a ella. Además de que el profesor Dumbledore también parecía diferente, era en menor medida pero podía notarlo. Algo estaba pasando y si su instinto no le fallaba era algo completamente distinto a las noticias que habían llegado esa mañana. Y solo ellos dos lo sabían, no veía a ningún otro profesor actuando de forma raro.  
—Algo pasa —les susurro a sus amigos.  
— ¡Por supuesto que algo pasa! Acabamos de leer en El Profeta. —Hermione le respondió también en un susurro.  
—No. Otra cosa.  
— ¿Qué? —Esta vez le tocó a Ron preguntar.  
—No lo sé, pero Dumbledore y Umbridge están raros… y no es por esto —Vio como ambos dirigían su vista hacia la mesa de los profesores y en silencio le dieron la razón.  
— ¿Crees que nos dirán? —Hermione le pregunto.  
¿Les dirían? Harry volvió a mirar a los profesores, por la forma en que estaba Umbridge (demasiado feliz para ocultarlo) y no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor como si esperar a que apareciera alguien pronto. Solo existía una respuesta.  
—Sí y parece que tendremos visita por la forma en que Umbridge está actuando.

.

.

Tanto que había soñado con demostrar a todos que el mocoso Potter estaba mintiendo y al fin iba a tener una oportunidad, ya quería ver la cara de todos aquellos que le creyeron cuando dijo que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto… eran solo mentiras.  
La sonrisa que estaba en su rostro no la quitaría nadie. Iba a disfrutar mucho de esto y todo gracias a la carta que le llegó esa misma mañana.

_Esa misma mañana rodeada de todas las fotos de gatitos que estaban en su despacho pensaba la mejor forma de hacer frente a Potter y darle a conocer a todos que el muchacho estaba mintiendo. Dumbledore lo tenía demasiado consentido y era el culpable de lo que ese mocoso decía. Lo mejor sería que ella fuese la nueva directora, así las cosas cambiarían para mejor. Pero eso no era posible… por más esfuerzo que había hecho aun no lo conseguía, pero estaba segura que era cuestión de tiempo; por lo menos hasta que se les haya demostrado a todos las mentiras que decían esos dos. Después de eso perderían el apoyo y ella podría quedar a cargo del colegio.  
Cerro los ojos un momento para imaginarse aun mejor de cómo serian las cosas cuando ella estuviera al mando, todo lo que podría hacer, el respeto aun mayor que le tendrían. Era perfecto.  
Al abrirlos vio algo que un momento antes no estaba en su escritorio, una colección de libros y una pequeña nota encima de ellos. Con curiosidad por saber que contenían los libros, miro estos primeros y los vio que no tenían nada escrito, así que para saber de qué se trataba todo eso abrió la nota y la leyó._

"_Conocemos lo que piensa sobre Harry Potter y nos gustaría que leyera estos siete libros que contienen sus pensamientos y las cosas por las que ha pasado junto a sus amigos en el gran comedor junto al resto del colegio, en compañía del ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge y otras personas que llegaran después del desayudo  
HP, HW, RW."_

_¡Al fin tendría los medios para desenmascarar a ese mocoso!_

Ahora solo quería que el ministro llegara pronto junto a esas otras personas misteriosas. Miro esos libros que estaban juntos a ella. ¿Por qué las palabras no estaban escritas? No importaba por mientras que aparecieran en su momento para que ese maldito mocoso fuera desenmascarado.

.

.

Dumbledore también esperaba a que llegaran las visitas. Él también había recibido una nota en la que le pedían que invitara al colegio a todos los Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black (en su forma perruna), Nymphadora Tonks, los Malfoy, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Horace Slughorn y Rufus Scrimgeour; que tenían algo muy importante que hacer ahí y no confiaban en que Umbridge los llamara.  
Ahora Dumbledore se encontraba curioso por saber qué era eso tan importante que iba a pasar, también se había dado cuenta de la mirada que tenía Umbridge al mirar esos libros como si estos respondieran a todas sus plegarias. Solo tendría que esperar.  
Como pensaba en menos de cinco minutos llegaron todos los invitados que tenían y se fueron a sentar a las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor, menos Percy y Fudge que se sentaron junto a Umbridge. La mayoría de los alumnos le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad al perro que llego corriendo a tirarse prácticamente a los brazos de Harry por mientras que le lamia la cara. Pero pronto volvieron su atención a Umbridge que se paró para llamar la atención de todos los presentes y cuando se hiso el silencio empezó a hablar. ¡Al fin sabría lo que estaba pasando!  
—Esta mañana me pasó algo bastante inusual, estando en mi oficina me encontré con estos siete libros que en este momento no tienen nada escrito, pero encima de ellos en una nota se me dijo que habría que leerlo delante de todos los alumnos… que estos libros contienen los pensamientos de Harry Potter. Al fin verán todas las mentiras que a dicho solo por llamar la atención.  
Eso era interesante.  
— ¡No! —Se escuchó el grito de Harry— ¡no pueden hacer eso! Eso es privado.  
— ¿Acaso tiene miedo de lo que podremos averiguar Sr. Potter? —Umbridge pregunto con malicia.  
—No es eso… lo que pasa en que no creo que a nadie le guste que sus cosas se conviertan en dominio público.  
Después de esa declaración una nota apareció delante de Dumbledore que se apresuro a leerla al ver que todos miraban la hoja que estaba en sus manos. Todos habían escuchado cuando apareció por el silencio que estaba seguro el Gran Comedor nunca había conocido.

"_Para cualquier duda, después de que terminen de leer solo algunas personas recordaran todo lo que pasa en los libros. No queremos que más personas que las que tienen que saber puedan ventilar lo que están a punto de saber. Es solo para protección._

_Además por mientras que leen no podrán salir del Gran Comedor, las puertas que aparecerán una vez terminado de leer esta nota los llevaran a sus dormitorios. En cuanto terminen de leer los siete libros (uno por cada año del colegio) se darán cuenta que afuera del comedor no habrá pasado más de diez minutos. _

_Esperemos que disfruten de la lectura y puedan aclarar todas sus dudas._

_ HP, HW, RW."_

—Bastante interesante es esto si quieren mi opinión.  
Todos miraban a Harry que se encontraba de pie sin moverse como si estuviera pensando en lo que escucho. Nadie se movía, todos esperaban su reacción.  
—Yo creo que tendrías que dejar que se lea los libros. ¡Todos sabrán que nunca mentiste! —Hermione trató de convencerlo.  
—De la misma forma en que sabrán todo lo que hemos hecho —respondió Harry sin darse cuenta que estaba levantando la voz y que todos lo escuchaban— ¿se te ha olvidado todas las cosas que hemos hecho? ¿Todas las reglas que hemos quebrantado? ¡Solo en primer año quebrantamos muchísimas! ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran a eso?  
— ¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que hicieron para quebrantar tantas reglas Sr. Potter? —La profesora McGonagall preguntó a un Harry que se había puesto pálido al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta.— Cuando dijeron de leer estos libros estaba en contra, pero ahora tengo curiosidad… así que quiero leerlos.  
Harry se sentó y empezó a discutir con sus dos amigos en voz baja, de seguro que se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en que hacer. Decidir si mantener su intimidad con el riesgo de no saber que iba a pasar o por el contrario que todos se enteraran de sus cosas y saber qué hacer para estar preparados.  
—Esta bien, pueden leerlos… pero con una condición. Por las cosas que aparezcan en esos libros no nos quitaran puntos ni tampoco nos castigaran. Son cosas que ya hicimos y no se puede cambiar.  
—Hecho. —Umbridge habría estado de acuerdo con lo que fuera con tal de empezar de una vez a leer.  
Sin perder más tiempo tomo el primer libro que en ese momento estaba brillando para un momento después aparecer con el título en él.  
—Será mejor que yo lea el primer capítulo —Dumbledore dijo por mientras que con su varita llevaba el libro hacia él. —El título del libro es: **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.**

**.**

**.**

Eso no era justo y él no podía hacer nada, lo mejor sería que pensara en los beneficios que sacaría a la hora en que todos leyeran que él siempre había estado diciendo la verdad. ¡Como sería la cara de Umbridge cuando se enterará!

Los demás tampoco estaban mejor, sentían emoción y curiosidad por saber la verdad detrás del trió que siempre de una forma u otra terminaban metidos en algo que al resto del colegio solo le llegaban rumores.

El silencio que en ese momento había en el Gran Comedor nunca había sido conocido hasta ese día, parecía que con cada momento más especialistas se volvían en permanecer quietos y callados. Dumbledore se dio cuenta que era mejor empezar a leer de una buena vez antes de que pasara alguna cosa.

—El primer capítulo se llama "**El niño que vivió**" —empezó a decir antes de leer.

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Pri vet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy nor males, afortunadamente.**

— ¿Normales? ¡Y yo que creía que eran unos raros! —no pudo evitar comentar Harry. ¡Si pudiera evitar que leyeran las partes donde ellos aparecían! — ¿Por qué mejor no se adelanta a donde empiezo el colegio? Esa familia no tiene nada de interesante.

Las cejas levantadas de la gran mayoría de los alumnos al ver a Harry hablar de esa manera no se hicieron de esperar. Nunca esperaron eso. ¿Acaso el famoso Harry Potter no se llevaba bien con su familia?

Malfoy por el contrario, al ver que no podía hacer nada para evitar una lectura tan aburrida ahora quería saber porque de esa reacción. "¿Qué estas ocultando Potter?", no pudo evitar pensar.

Para que los alumnos dejaran de pensar en lo dicho por Harry, el director prefirió volver a leer.

**Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o miste rioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

— ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? —Molly preguntó lo que la gran mayoría quería saber.

—Magia —fue lo único que Harry dijo. ¡Por cómo iba ese primer capítulo se le iba a hacer eterno!

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros. **

Antes de que algún alumno preguntara que eran los "taladros", Charity Burbage, la profesora de Estudios Muggles les dijo:

—La dudas que tengan escríbanlas en un pergamino y al termino del capítulo las vamos aclarando, así no van interrumpiendo al profesor a cada momento.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, hicieron lo que la profesora les había dicho.

Siguieron escuchando las descripciones del señor Dursley que causo a más de una chica a tener arcadas.

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Mi hombre ideal! —sarcasmo puro de Ginny ¿Cómo podía ese hombre no quererse ni un poquito? Era horrible. Y no se diga de la señora… ¡era una completa chismosa!

— ¿Qué acaso esa mujer no puede tener modales? —La profesora McGonagall se encontraba insultada por ese tipo de comportamiento. No era apropiado, en silencio, la mayoría de las mujeres le dio la razón y otras cuantas a regañadientes. ¡Existían mejores formas de saber los chismes!

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

Lo dudaban… por las descripciones de los padres podían esperar cualquier cosa del niño.

—Ya sabía que estaban ciegos —por el comentario de Harry podían saber que sus suposiciones eran correctas. O por lo menos lo supieron los que escucharon a Harry hablar.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también te nían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

—Con cada cosa que escucho menos me gustan —Remus se estaba imaginando el infierno en el que su sobrino (porque él así lo consideraba) tuvo que haber pasado en esa casa. El perro sentado a su lado ladró mostrando su acuerdo.

Los alumnos ya se habían olvidado que un perro estaba en ese lugar con ellos, pero ahora las miradas de curiosidad eran mucho más grande… parecía que ese perro entendía de lo que estaban hablando, algo que consideraban imposible.

El director siguió leyendo la forma en que estaban emparentados los Potter y los Dursley y como fingían que ellos prácticamente no existían. Algo que obviamente no le gustó a ninguno de los presentes que había conocido a los Potter.

Snape estaba completamente de acuerdo en lo que Potter era un inútil, pero Lily era un caso muy diferente.

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pen sar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la ace ra. **

—Estoy seguro que preferirían nunca aparecer —de eso Harry estaba seguro. Solo Ron y Hermione que estaban sentados a su lado lo escucharon.

**Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

— ¿Cómo aquel? ¡James y Lily tendrían que ser los que dijeran eso! —había tratado de calmarse pero había sido imposible. Remus nunca se espero ese tipo de pensamiento. Tonks que estaba junto a él tomo su mano para tranquilizarlo. "A lo mejor con esta lectura de libros consigo acercarme a él", no pudo evitar pensar.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región. **

Eso extrañó a todos los alumnos ¿Qué podía estar pasando? En cambio los adultos ya se imaginaban que día era y sobre todo porque decían que Dudley apenas tenía un año de edad y el título del capítulo.

No querían recordar ese día, pero al ver que nada podían hacer no les quedó más remedio que escuchar como empezaban el día los Dursley y esperar a que el capitulo terminara lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Mimado! ¿Cómo pueden dejar que ese niño se comporte así? ¡Yo nunca lo permitiría! —A Molly le ganó el enojo de cómo esa señora estaba echando a perder al niño. Todos los Weasley la miraban con una cara de temor. Sus hijos no querían ni pensar en lo que les podría haber hecho si ellos hubiesen tenido ese tipo de comportamiento.  
En silencio la Sra. Malfoy le daba la razón, aunque ellos también malcriaron un poco a Draco nunca fue tanto como esa señora con su hijo… eso era demasiado.

**Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciu dad. **

— ¿Un gato? ¿Quién será Gred? —dijo uno de los gemelos.

— ¿Un gato capaz de leer un plano? ¡Solo hay una opción! —siguió el otro.

— ¡Minnie! —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

La profesora aunque sabía que los gemelos tenían razón, prefirió darles una mirada severa para que no interfirieran en la lectura. Solo que ya no había vuelta atrás…

— ¿Minnie? —Harry no pudo evitar preguntar con un toque de diversión.

— ¡Por supuesto! No podíamos solo decirle "profesora McGonagall" —le responde George.

—Eso me trae tantos recuerdos…

— ¿Recuerdos? —Ahora les tocó a los gemelos preguntar de forma curiosa a Remus.

—En mis tiempo también la llamábamos Minnie y aunque siempre nos ponía una cara de muerte en el fondo sabíamos que le gustaba —les dijo de forma confidencial a los gemelos lo que significo que todo el alumnado estaba escuchando.

— ¡Silencio! —La voz de la profesora se hizo oír para dejar a todos paralizados por mientras que el director volvía a leer.

"Este será un largo libro", pensó la profesora McGonagall por mientras que suspiraba internamente.

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pen sando? **

—No estaba pensando, ni imaginándolo… era real —Ron no pudo evitar también comentar.

—Pero para los muggles eso no es normal, es obvio que creerían que lo han imaginado —Hermione no podía quedarse callada por mucho tiempo.

— ¡Pues hay un problema! Detestan la imaginación —Harry terminó por explicarle a sus amigos.

**Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mi rada. **

— ¡Oh sí! Parece que tenemos razón Feorge.

—Toda la razón, una mirada…

— ¡Es temible! Jajaja…

Nadie fue capaz de evitar reír junto a los gemelos. Hasta a Dumbledore le brillaban los ojos celebrando internamente.

**Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótu los ni los planos). **

— ¡Solo Minnie puede!

—Señores Weasley si siguen les voy a descontar puntos —los amenazó Minerva estando ya cansada de que interrumpieran a cada momento.

—Pero Minnie solo estamos haciendo más divertida la lectura. Además a Harry le prometieron que no los castigarían ni descontarían puntos. Nosotros también queremos inmunidad.

—Última advertencia —viendo que nada iban a conseguir no les tocó más que permanecer en silencio… por el momento.

Escuchar como Dursley se centraba solo en los taladros no sorprendió a ninguno, ya se lo esperaban

— ¿Ropa ridícula? ¿Porqué las capas son ridículas? —Preguntó un alumno de séptimo año de Hufflepuff.

—Los muggles no están acostumbrados a ver personas con capas — ¿Hermione estaría programada para responder a cualquier pregunta? Sus amigos con cada día que pasaba más se convencían de eso.

— ¿Acaso vive enojado? —Cho Chang no pudo evitar preguntarle a Harry.

—Por lo general.

Ginny no pudo evitar mirar en dirección donde se encontraba Chang sentada. "Cálmate, no puedes ponerte celosa… ella está saliendo con Harry", se dijo para tranquilizarse. Algo que le estaba costando, después de todo ella aun no perdía las esperanzas de que Harry la viera.

— ¿Colecta para algo? Tu tío sí que busca excusas para todo —Ron le comentó en voz baja a Harry para que solo él y Hermione lo oyeran.

—Es un idiota solo interesado en el dinero —Hermione les dijo a ambos— ¡Tan fácil que se le hace volver a sus dichosos taladros!

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los ta ladros. **

— ¡De seguro habría sido una novedad! —Lavender comentó en voz alta. Y vio que varios movían la cabeza dándole la razón.

Los adultos recordaban como en ese día habían estado tan cerca de que los muggles averiguaran que existían los magos. ¡No tuvieron nada de cuidado!

**Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar. **

— ¿Solo sabe gritar? —preguntaron varias niñas de Gryffindor.

—Gritar y enojarse… es lo mejor que sabe hacer —Harry hubiese preferido quedarse callado, pero al ver que no tan solo las niñas que habían preguntado lo miraban esperando una respuesta no le quedó de otra más que contestar.

**Es tuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que es taba en la acera de enfrente.**

—Debe de agotarlo por completo esa simple caminata, ¿verdad Feorge?

—Por supuesto Gred.

—Más les vale callarse antes de que Minnie les quite puntos —les susurro Harry al ver la cara que ponía su profesora.

— ¡Ahora la llamas Minnie! ¡Estamos tan orgullosos! —exclamaron alegres los gemelos en voz alta.

— ¡Potter! —Como sucedía siempre la profesora McGonagall los escuchó y no pudo evitar gritar… solo que en ese momento le llegó a la mente ese mismo grito en otro tiempo. Aunque ella nunca lo fuera a reconocer los merodeadores siempre hacían reír.

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. **

—Eso no es de extrañar —Harry dijo en voz baja.

**No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su con versación.**

—Parece que también es un chismoso…

—**Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

—**Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando? —los adultos que habían tenido la esperanza de que no se tratara de ese día, en ese momento la perdieron. No querían oír hablar sobre ello.

Harry en cambio hasta el momento había estado más atento a las conversaciones de la mesa que lo que iban leyendo de los Dursley, pero en ese momento cuando el director leyó eso y por lo que se leyó anteriormente, ese tiene que ser el día en que sus padres murieron. Ahora tenía curiosidad, ¿Cómo se fue a vivir con los Dursley? ¿Quién lo fue a dejar? Como estaba acostumbrado a la regla "no hagas preguntas" no lo sabía. Ojalá que ahora con los libros sea capaz de saberlo.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo inva dió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

— ¡Que reacciones más ridículas! Estúpido muggle —Malfoy dijo desde Slytherin en voz alta. Aunque Harry no lo dijera en voz alta en su interior estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho.

Para que no hubiera más comentarios, Dumbledore siguió rápidamente con la lectura.

Les resultó gracioso como corría hacia su oficina, con lo gordo que estaba… con solo tratar de imaginarlo ya les daba risa.

—No se está comportando como un estúpido… ES un estúpido —dijo Harry sin importarle que anteriormente había sido Malfoy el que había dicho prácticamente lo mismo. Tenía que decirlo. Además de que todos le estaban dando la razón.

— ¡Esos son nombres horribles! Es mucho más bonito Harry —Ginny no pudo evitar comentar sonrojándose en el momento. ¡No tendría que haberlo dicho en voz alta! Por lo menos pasó desapercibido al momento en que todas las niñas asentían con la cabeza al estar completamente de acuerdo. ¡Esos otros nombres no le quedaban para nada bien!

— ¡Ni yo hubiese aceptado que le pusieran así! — Remus tampoco se encontraba mejor. ¿Harvey? ¿Harold? ¡Nunca! El perro como si entendiera todo lo que se hablaba parecía decir que él tampoco aceptaría alguno de esos nombres.

— ¡Orgullosa tendría que estar por la hermana que tenía! —Hagrid que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio no pudo evitar decir en ese momento.

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

"Exagerado", fue el pensamiento que había en el gran comedor. No entendían que por la simple razón de que nombraran a sus familiares se preocupara tanto. Eran familia después de todo. Solo los que estaban más cercanos a Harry pudieron entender la reacción de Dursley, pero eso no quería decir que la aprobaran.

—**Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tamba leaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. **

— ¡Lleva capa! De seguro que se va a enojar. —Los gemelos no tenían que decirlo para que todos supieran que así iba a ser.

Tan poco que se había leído y ya muchos de los alumnos mayores se preguntaban como Harry había podido vivir con ese tipo de gente. En cambio, Malfoy y Snape se negaban a aceptar lo que estaban leyendo… estaban seguros que en cuanto Potter apareciera en escena la actitud de sus tíos cambiaria por completo para darle todo lo que él quisiera.

**No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

—Llamando aun más atención… solo por eso este capítulo puede ser pasable. —Harry murmuro en vos baja sin que nadie le escuchara.

— **¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los **_**muggles**_** como usted de berían celebrar este feliz día!**

Si quedaba alguna dudo término por despejarse. No se podía evitar… había que leer sobre ese día. Los pocos que quedaban sin entender de qué día se hablaba también terminaron entendiendo con ese comentario.

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo ha bía abrazado un desconocido. **

— ¡Es el fin del mundo! —Fred no pudo quedarse callado por más tiempo.

— ¡Sálvese quien pueda! —Continuo George.

— ¡Cállense! —Los hizo callar la profesora McGonagall. A nadie le sorprendió… eso ya era algo normal.

Siguieron leyendo como se dirigía hacia su casa esperando que todo lo que había pasado ese día solo fuera su imaginación, bastante raro siendo que no la aprobaba.

—Bastante raro que desee que sea imaginación cuando no la aprueba. —Dijo un niño de Hufflepuff, no entendiendo.

—Eso demuestra lo desesperado que tiene que haber estado. —Le respondió Harry que lo había oído. El niño al ver que todos lo miraban se sonrojo y se quedó callado.

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se ha bía encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

— ¡Minnie! —Fue a propósito. McGonagall lo sabía, los gemelos solo trataban de hacerla enojar… no iba a dejar que lo consiguieran.

— **¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

— ¡No funcionara! —Interrumpieron una vez más al mismo tiempo. "Contrólate, cálmate, no los dejes ganar", eran los pensamientos de la profesora de transformaciones. — ¡Es Minnie!

Lo intento, de verdad que lo intento…

— ¡Se callan o serán castigados! —Después de gritar la calma que le llegaba era única. No existía nada mejor que eso.

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. **

Volvieron a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero la profesora intuyendo esto los miro de una forma en que hiso que a ambos les recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda y se quedaran callados.

Harry no pudo evitar una pequeña risita. Eso estaba siendo divertido.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta nor mal en un gato. **

— ¡No lo es! —Esta vez fue Harry el que lo dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Los gemelos estaban amenazados no él. La mirada que la animaga le dirigió no fue ni la mitad de intimidatoria como la que estaba destinada a los gemelos; algo que obviamente notaron.

— ¿Por qué a Harry no le dice nada? —Le preguntó George.

—Siempre nos amenaza… y no hacemos nada.

— ¡No es justo! —terminaron los dos a la vez.

Malfoy apenas y se podía quedar callado. Solo por tener una cicatriz… ¿Cómo podía tener esos beneficios? Nunca le castigaban, podía hacer lo que quisiera. ¡Maldito favoritismo!

"Igual que su padre", pensó Snape.

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

—Cobarde —musito en voz baja Molly.

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase (« ¡no lo haré!»). **

—No tengo palabras para esto. —Molly no era la única que estaba en esa situación. ¿Qué les importaba los problemas de otra familia? Mejor que se centrara en la suya propia.

Tonks no podía evitar imaginarse como sería si ella fuera mamá… ¿también se comportaría de esa forma con su hijo? Esperaba que no.

La lectura continuo diciendo las noticias de esa noche: las lechuzas, estrellas fugaces… por mientras que a algunos les parecía divertido a otros no tanto.

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estre llas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

"Está juntando las cosas al fin", el perro no pudo evitar pensar.

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

—No entiendo cómo le puede tener tanto miedo a su esposa —Molly le susurro a su esposo. Este prefirió quedarse callado, era preferible antes de contradecirla.

Sus hijos viendo el rostro de su padre podían imaginar lo que su mamá le había dicho.

—**Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció moles ta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

Que fueran familia no les importaba, los Weasley podían entender un poco de eso, después de todo Percy ni siquiera les hablaba, pero aun así…

—**No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

—**Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

— ¿Y eso es preocupante? —Dijeron varios alumnos alrededor del comedor al mismo tiempo. Aunque no recibieron respuesta, todos pensaban la misma: "para ellos lo es".

— **¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

—**Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... **_**su grupo**_**.**

— ¿Grupo? —Los hijos de magos no pudieron evitar susurrar. Eso los insultaba.

—Obviamente que habla sobre la población mágica. —Hermione dando la respuesta. Era un hecho… no importaba la pregunta ella siempre tenía una respuesta.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que ha bía oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. **

No había caso en que se repitieran pero tres casas sabían lo que la cuarta estaba pensando: Vernon Dursley era un cobarde. Lo tenían escrito en su rostro y no les importaba lo que el resto podía pensar, después de todo, los Gryffindor se conocían por su valentía.

**En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

—**El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

—**Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

— ¿No puede actuar de otra manera? —Dijo Susan Bones desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—No. —Fue la simple respuesta de Harry.

— **¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

—**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

Con ese comentario la mayoría de las jovencitas en el gran comedor empezaron a murmurar entre ellas, entre las cosas que decían se podían contar:

—Dudley es un nombre horrible…

—Harry es un nombre precioso…

—De seguro que le tiene envidia a su hermana…

Con ese último comentario que Snape escuchó, no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. Él sabía que Petunia siempre quiso ingresar a Hogwarts.

—**Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sen sación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

"¡Mejor que se calle de una vez!", fue el pensamiento de la gran mayoría. Ya se estaban cansando de la actitud del tío de Harry.

Seguir escuchando como eran los pensamientos de Dursley los aburrían, pero no podían hacer nada para cambiarlo. Ojala que llegaran pronto a alguna parte emocionante.  
Escucharon como el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche cuando un hombre apareció.

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba pla teados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Lle vaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cris tales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. **

— ¡Es Dumbledore! —La mayoría gritó. Al director solo le brillaron los ojos al ver a todos escuchando con tanta atención la lectura.

"Fue él" ese fue el pensamiento de Harry. "Dumbledore me llevo con mis tíos".

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.  
**

"Lo dijimos", fue el pensamiento de la mayoría, pero tan solo lo pensaron no lo dijeron en voz alta.

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. **

— ¿Por qué es mal recibido? —Un niño de primer año de Ravenclaw preguntó.

— ¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que se ha leído hasta ahora? —le susurro como pregunta un alumno de su misma casa que estaba sentado a su lado y era de un curso superior.

**Estaba muy ocupado revol viendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. **

— ¿Qué hiso profesor que Minnie lo mira tan fijamente? ¿No le habrá hecho algo malo verdad?

— ¡Weasley! Después no digan que no les avise.

— ¡Chicos! ¿No pueden quedarse callados por un rato? —Molly les pregunto con una vos que aunque era suave todos los que la oyeron les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

**Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. **

Sirius quería estar en su forma humana para poder decir: "¡Y se burla de usted! ¿Cómo puede aguantar eso?" saber que los gemelos todavía estaban con el pánico a flor de piel por lo dicho por su madre… los miró ambos se movían inquietos en sus puestos desesperados por hablar, pero el miedo fue más grande. Miro a Remus, pero este desvió la vista ¡era injusto!

**Rió en tre dientes y murmuró:**

—**Debería haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. **

— ¡Oooooh! ¡Yo quiero uno! —fue el pedido de muchos, pero ninguno lo dijo más alto que Ron. Él de verdad que quería algo así. — ¿Dónde lo compro?

—Es un invento mío. —Le dijo Dumbledore a Ron por mientras que lo sacaba de su bolsillo y lo sostenía en alto para que lo vieran— lo llamo: Desiluminador.

**Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lám para quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fue ron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. **

— ¡Y lo sigue observando! Profesor, ¿no se sentía incomodo que lo mirara de forma fija? —le pregunto Fred que ya se había recuperado del susto que le dio su madre.

—No me incomodaba —le respondió Dumbledore con los ojos brillantes.

— ¿Por qué será? —Le susurro George a su hermano— de verdad que a veces creo que esos dos tienen algo.

**Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. **

— ¡Pobre! Se habría quedado con la duda… se lo hubiera merecido —Ginny dijo.

**Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

—**Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

— ¡Obviamente nosotros teníamos razón! —Dijeron los gemelos.  
—Nadie los contradijo. —Harry les dijo solo para ganar miradas de que se quedara callado que ellos estaban disfrutando su momento.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer tam bién llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

— ¿Cuándo no lo parece? —Malfoy dijo en voz un poco alta que hizo que solo sus padres lo escucharan. Se ganó una mirada de su madre para que se quedara cayado y su padre ni siquiera mostro signos de que lo hubiese oído.

— **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.  
**

—Por su mirada severa profesora. —Harry les gano a los gemelos en responder a la pregunta, aunque técnicamente dicha pregunta nunca se la habían hecho a él.

—**Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Estaba mal reírse… todos lo sabían. Es más, habían tratado de contener la risa, pero esta había sido más fuerte que ellos y les había ganado. En menos de quince segundos todos los alumnos estaban riendo, algunos de forma exagerada, otros con pequeñas risitas, algunos más rodando por el suelo y la minoría estaba con la cara seria… pero en su mente se reían sin parar.

—**Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sen tado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

— **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fies tas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

— ¡Oh qué bien! ¡Todos de fiesta! Mis padres muertos y todo el mundo lo celebra.

Los adultos se sintieron un poco mal, era verdad que en esos días solo hubo celebraciones, pero también sintieron la muerte de los Potter.

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

—**Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más pruden tes, pero no... ¡Hasta los **_**muggles**_** se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en direc ción a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

—A mí me gusta. —Le dijo Remus a Harry en voz baja— a Minnie no le gusta solo porque la saca de sus casillas.

—Y esa es justo la razón por la que te agrada, ¿verdad?

El perro ladró de acuerdo y parecía estar riéndose.

—**No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

—Bueno… eso también era verdad. —Harry susurro y nadie lo escuchó. Pero aunque fuera así todavía no le gustaba que cuando todos estaban felices porque Voldemort ya no estaba él había quedado huérfano. ¡No era justo!

—**Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGona gall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los **_**muggles**_**, intercambia rumores...**

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. **

—Suerte en conseguir una respuesta de él— dijo Harry en voz alta sin importarle quien le podía oír. Todavía no se le olvidaba que el director había estado todo el año evitándolo.

**Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

—**Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los **_**muggles**_** lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

Todos los adultos no querían ni imaginarse lo que hubiese pasado si todos los muggles se enteraban que existían los magos, mejor que los dejaran tranquilos.

—**Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mu cho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

— ¿Un qué? —Muchos hijos de magos preguntaron sin saber que en el mismo libro le darían una respuesta.

— **¿Un qué?**

Unos pocos intercambiaron unas risitas.

—**Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los **_**muggles**_** que me gusta mucho.**

—**No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la pro fesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

— ¿Cuándo es el momento apropiado para caramelos según usted Minerva? —Hasta el director no pudo evitar preguntar a su colega. Esta solo le envió una mirada severa. "Parece que ni el director se salva de las miradas de Minnie" fue el pensamiento de todos.

Dumbledore siguió con la lectura.

—**Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una perso na sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿ver dad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. **

A muchos por no decir todos les recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar al escuchar el nombre.

…—**La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

— ¡Solo porque usted le puede hacer frente! —Dijo un alumno de Hufflepuff.  
"Absurdo", pensó el Sr. Malfoy "si el Señor Tenebroso quisiera podría matarlo cuando quisiera, él es el mago más fuerte".

—**Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profe sora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

¿Miedo? ¡Eso no es verdad! El Señor Tenebroso no le teme a nada.

El Sr. Malfoy estaba de acuerdo en que su señor tenía poderes que Dumbledore ni conocía.

¿Bueno? ¿Noble? ¡Es un cobarde! Por eso no los utilizaba.

—**Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tan to desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

—No queríamos tanta información. —Remus dijo en voz alta. El perro a su lado asintió para mostrar su acuerdo.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, an tes de hablar.**

—**Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

Todos volvieron a hacer silencio. Aunque sabían que era lo que lo había detenido no podían evitar quedarse totalmente quietos para escuchar.

Escucharon como la profesora McGonagall miraba a Dumbledore con intensidad esperando una respuesta. Esa había sido la razón de que había estado todo el día en ese lugar esperándolo.

—**Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... es tán... bueno, que están muertos.**

Todos bajaron la cabeza por un momento en consideración de ellos.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

—**Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

Harry miro a su profesora. Nunca hubiese creído que la profesora de transformaciones estaría tan encariñada con sus padres.

En esos momentos ni los gemelos tenían algo gracioso que decir.

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

—**Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

—**Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry... **

En eso los alumnos lo miraron a él y no dejaron de hacerlo por mientras que la lectura continuaba.

…**Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Na die sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarle, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

— **¿Es... es verdad? —Tartamudeó la profesora McGona gall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre to das las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

—Eso quisiéramos saber. —Fueron los susurros que se escucharon por todas partes.

—**Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

—No sé porque, pero con esa respuesta creo que terminaremos averiguándolo. —Harry les dijo a sus amigos.

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo exa minaba. Era un reloj muy raro. **

Todo lo que tenía Dumbledore era raro así que a los alumnos ya no les extrañaba.

**Tenía doce manecillas y nin gún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

—**Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

"¿Hagrid también estaba?", Harry miro hacia Hagrid que lo estaba mirando.

Siguieron escuchando como Dumbledore le decía a McGonagall que iba a entregar a Harry a sus tíos. Algo de lo que la profesora se horrorizaba al pensar en cómo sería la vida del niño en casa de esa familia.

— ¿Una carta? —Harry se sorprendió de eso y no fue el único. El alumnado también estaba sorprendido… ¡todo eso no se podía decir por carta! Y parecía que la profesora se encontraba de acuerdo con ellos por la forma en que reaccionó.

— ¡Si que escribieron libros sobre ti! —Ron le susurro a Harry— a lo mejor tiene aptitudes para adivina.

—Mejor que no te escuche decir eso. —Harry le dijo divertido. Los dos escucharon a Hermione bufar. De seguro que no era capaz de imaginarse a su profesora de adivina.

—**Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy se ria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

En eso el director tenía razón, pero aun así no era una buena razón para dejarlo con sus tíos. ¿No había nadie más con quien quedarse? El podía decir varios nombres.

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

—**Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a lle gar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

Harry de verdad que podía imaginarse eso de Dumbledore.

Los gemelos también podían y las risitas que tenían se lo confirmaban.

—**Hagrid lo traerá.**

— **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan im portante como eso?**

—A él le confiaría mi vida. —Harry dijo.

—**A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

— ¿Puedes no repetirte con el profesor? —Ron le dijo— Ya es bastante con un loco en el colegio para que tú también lo estés.

Escucharon como Hagrid había llegado en una moto voladora y a unos cuantos les brillaron los ojos pensando en tener una. Pero lo que hiso que se olvidaran un poco de la moto era la descripción del que la conducía. Miraron a Hagrid… "si es correcto esa descripción", fue el pensamiento de todos.

Al escuchar el nombre de Sirius Black el ministro se tenso. Aun no lo habían capturado y cada vez estaban teniendo más problemas. Esperaba que con esa lectura pudiese sacar varias cosas en claro.

— ¡Aaaaah! ¡Qué tierno! —dijeron unas cuantas chicas al escuchar sobre el bebe Harry.

Harry solo pudo sonrojarse deseando desaparecer… lo único que hizo fue arreglar su pelo para asegurarse que tapaba la famosa cicatriz.

— **¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

—**Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

—**Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagra ma perfecto del metro de Londres. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Ha grid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

—Eso es demasiada información— varios dijeron.

**Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

— **¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Ha grid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

¿Un perro? ¡El no es uno! Sirius no le gustaba que compararan a Hagrid con un perro. No se parecía.

Los que sabían que Sirius era el perro se rieron en voz baja al escuchar los gruñidos que estaba haciendo este de forma inconsciente.

— **¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a des pertar a los **_**muggles**_**!**

—**Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y Ja mes muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con **_**muggles**_**...**

Harry le mandó una mirada agradecida a Hagrid por preocuparse de él. Luego solo escucho como el director lo colocaba en el umbral junto con la carta y tuvo que escuchar otro "aaaaah" de las chicas que consideraban eso tierno.

—**Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

—Otra vez esas celebraciones —Harry dijo en voz baja.

—No puedes hacer nada por eso Harry —Hermione le dijo— es obvio que celebraran.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste.

Dumbledore seguía leyendo las despedidas de Hagrid y McGonagall.

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcio nar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor ana ranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

—**Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

—La necesite muchísimo. —Harry dijo mirando al director.

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La ca lle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. **

— ¡Pero acaba de ocurrir una! ¡Harry Potter ha llegado! —los gemelos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. **

"Es tan tierno", aunque no lo dijeron en voz alta, por sus caras era obvio lo que estaban pensando.

**Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley. **

— ¡Pobrecito!

**No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: « ¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

—Ese es el final del capítulo. —Dumbledore dijo por mientras que dejaba el libro a un lado.

Después de que la profesora de estudios muggles aclarara una que otra duda de los alumnos. Dumbledore volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¿Quién quiere leer ahora?

_¡Atención! Ahora necesito vuestra ayuda, ¿Como quieren que sean los siguientes capitulos? ¿De uno en uno o varios a la vez? Dejen un comentario._


End file.
